Douche-moi si tu peux
by Quelea8
Summary: Quand Toby a envie d'une douche... Attention cette fic est une fic érotique vous êtes prévenue ! Voilà donc c'est du Quintis ! Comment d'habitude j'adore ce couple !


**Douche-moi si tu peux**

 _Et voilà encore un OS. Il m'a été inspiré par une autre fic d'une certaine DanaCarine… Voilà avec son autorisation j'ai donc écrit cette fic.  
âmes sensibles s'abstenir y a une scène érotique dedans ! Je vous aurais prévenue !  
Evidemment un grand merci à ma beta-caniche pour l'idée mais aussi pour la correction… Sérieux faut qu'on arrête j'écris que du porno à cause de toi XD_

Happy était arrivée en avance au garage pour pouvoir bricoler un peu sa moto avant que ses coéquipiers arrivent. Elle avait pris avec elle son nécessaire de toilette et son rechange pour pouvoir prendre une douche dans le loft, avec l'autorisation de Walter. Elle savait, en général, qu'après avoir bricoler sa bécane, elle ressemblait souvent à rien, recouverte d'huile et de salissures en tout genre. Jetant un œil sur l'horloge, elle constata qu'elle avait passé plus d'une heure à astiquer et démonter son moteur. Elle estima qu'il était temps pour elle de faire une pause et d'aller se doucher, avant que les autres n'arrivent.

De son côté Toby, prévenu par sa compagne qu'elle partirait en avance, profitait tranquillement pour faire une grasse matinée. Tournant dans son lit encore et encore… En fait, il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il regarda l'heure, estima qu'il était bien trop tôt pour se préparer mais il se leva malgré tout et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Nonchalamment, il se déshabilla et rentra dans la douche. Il constata alors que le shampoing et le gel douche de sa moitié n'étaient pas là. Il en conclut qu'elle les avait pris pour se doucher dans le loft de Walter.  
Ni une ni deux, il se doucha rapidement, parti chercher un sac plastique, pris toutes ses affaires de toilette et les balança dedans. Il s'habilla à la va vite, pris sa brosse à dents et son dentifrice et parti en direction du garage.

Sur la route en passant devant une boulangerie, il pensa que se ramener avec des croissants, ça serait bien plus agréable pour elle. Arrivé devant la boulangère, il vit des bagels derrière elle, il se souvint alors qu'elle aimait ça avec du beurre dedans. Il prit donc l'initiative de les prendre. En plus, c'était deux pour le prix d'un, il en prit donc dix. Il savait que dans le frigo du garage se trouvait confitures et beurre. Il ne perdit pas plus de temps et se précipita au garage.

Arrivé sur place, il poussa la porte d'entrée, il appela sa compagne mais elle ne répondit pas. Il vérifia si elle n'était pas encore près de sa moto avec un casque sur la tête…  
Non, il posa les bagels sur la table et monta vers le loft.

*elle est peut-être déjà sous la douche* pensa-t-il.

Il poussa délicatement la porte du loft et entendit l'eau de la douche couler.

« Happy, tu es ici ? »

N'entendant pas de réponse, Toby prit la décision de se déshabiller. Une fois nu comme un ver, il rentra dans la douche. Ce qui surprit tellement Happy qu'elle l'agrippa et le mit par terre. Se tordant de douleur il essaya de calmer sa « douce ».

« Happy ! Happy, c'est moi ma puce ! »

« Mais t'es un grand malade toi ! Sérieux, tu peux pas t'annoncer ! Puis je sais pas moi, imagine que je sois Walter ! »

Toby fit une moue de dégout en pensant qu'il aurait pu tomber sur Walter.

« Ecoute, je suis désolé, j'ai pas réfléchi, j'avais juste envie… de… de toi quoi… »

Happy leva les yeux au ciel. Il était désespérant mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'être attendrie par son attitude.

Elle l'aida à se relever, et dans son élan, le plaqua contre la porte de la douche, qui se ferma, et l'embrassa fermement. Il répondit à son baiser et l'enlaça tendrement.

Toby n'était clairement pas venu juste pour l'embrasser. D'ailleurs ce baiser, et la sentir nue contre lui, réveilla l'envie qu'il avait d'elle depuis qu'il s'était réveillé ce matin. Il caressa le dos de sa compagne et lui agrippa les fesses pour la faire virevolter et changea de place avec cette dernière. Se libérant de ses lèvres, Happy incita ce dernier à l'embrasser dans le cou. Il s'exécuta. Elle se cambra et passa sa jambe gauche autour de la taille de son compagnon. Ce dernier eut donc plus accès à la poitrine de sa chérie, il en profita pour y déposer quelques baisers. Ne tenant plus, Happy se détacha de son compagnon, se mit à quatre pattes et le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit le dos contre le mur.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ma… »

« À ton avis crétin ? »

Toby déglutit difficilement, et avant qu'il ait pu dire « ouf », Happy prit son membre déjà bien gonflé par l'envie et le mit dans sa bouche.  
Elle commença doucement des va-et-vient. Il se plaqua totalement contre le mur, la tête en arrière, il ferma les yeux. Il ne put empêcher sa respiration d'être saccadée. Il baissa les yeux vers elle, il constata qu'elle le regardait avec son regard déterminé, il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle, mais si elle continuait ainsi, elle ne pourrait pas profiter longtemps de cette douche agréable.  
Il voulut lui dire d'arrêter, mais voyant ça Happy accéléra le mouvement.

« Happy…. Ha…. Py… Happy arrête maintenant… » Souffla-t-il.

Retirant le membre de sa bouche, elle le regarda et se redressa.

« Hum, déjà ? Je croyais que t'étais une bête au lit ? » Le taquina-t-elle.

L'attirant vers lui, il lui expliqua en deux, trois mots qu'elle était vraiment une femme plus que désirable. Il lui fit comprendre que jamais il n'avait été autant attiré ni jamais autant aimé quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

Elle fut touchée par ses mots, mais comme à son habitude, ne gérant pas ce genre de choses, elle alluma l'eau de la douche et plaça le pommeau de douche au-dessus de leur tête. Elle prit le gel douche de Toby et en mit un peu sur sa main avant de frotter son chéri avec. Ce dernier fit de même avec le gel douche de sa compagne. La pièce se remplit de l'odeur de menthe et l'odeur de noix de coco, ce qui fit un beau mélange. Toby l'admira, elle était belle, les cheveux mouillés, avec quelques petites gouttes sur le visage. Il l'aimait vraiment, en effet, il n'avait jamais autant aimé avant. Elle lui faisait découvrir un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle aussi n'avait jamais connu ça avant. Jamais elle n'aurait accepté, avec n'importe quel autre de ses ex, qu'ils prennent une douche ensemble. Mais avec Toby, elle avait enfin confiance.  
Il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa avec une douceur extrême. Puis il passa sa main entre eux et caressa son entre-jambe. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'eau de la douche ou tout simplement Happy qui était excitée mais elle était déjà prête à l'accueillir. Il ne voulut pas la brusquer, il continua donc à explorer son intimité avec son doigt. N'y tenant plus, elle retira la main de son partenaire et prit le membre de Toby pour le diriger vers son bas ventre.  
Quelque peu surpris, il s'exécuta. Il aimait vraiment quand elle prenait les choses en main. Il la souleva pour la pénétrer plus profondément. Il commença des va-et-vient. Avec l'eau qui glissait sur leur peau, ils avaient peu de prise et ils glissaient.

En un mouvement de bras, Happy éteignit l'eau et Toby la plaqua contre la porte de la douche pour avoir une meilleure prise.

Happy s'agrippa à Toby et lui griffa même le dos. Cette dernière avait du mal à retenir quelques petits cris par ci par là. Ce qui excitait encore plus Toby qui était au bord de l'implosion.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Walter apparut dans la pièce. Fort heureusement, avec la buée, personne ne voyait très bien. Mais 197 avait bien compris que c'était Happy ! Et qui pourrait l'accompagner mis à part Toby ? Ce n'était pas le style de cette dernière, forcément c'est l'idée de Toby…

« Toby t'es sérieux là ? Rhabille-toi et rejoins-moi en bas !»

Walter repartit.

« Au fait, si tu veux y a des bagels sur la table… » Cria Toby

Happy le regarda avec insistance.

« Bah quoi, il a peut-être faim non ? » rétorqua ce dernier.

Les deux amoureux sortirent de la douche et prirent leurs affaires pour s'habiller.

Toby rejoint Walter, qui était en train de s'enfiler un bagel…

« Tu veux me parler, Walter ? »

« Oui écoute, j'ai… Accepté ta relation avec Happy… Je la comprends même mais… Pitié pas ici… Pas dans mon loft… Ok ? »

« Oui ok, excuse moi, j'ai juste était pris dans l'élan… enfin tu vois quoi… Non ? »

Pour toute réponse, Walter tourna les talons.

Happy arriva près de Toby.

« Alors ça va, ça n'a pas trop chauffé ? »

« Bah non et j'en suis surpris d'ailleurs. »

Tous deux s'échangèrent un regard complice…

Plus tard, ils finiront ce qu'ils avaient commencé… Mais là, une nouvelle aventure débutait pour l'équipe Scorpion.


End file.
